


A Disaster (and shag fest) Waiting to Happen

by Farisya



Series: Pacific Rim Drabbles--Inspired by the Discord Server [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: And my welsh clone is being broken by school, And there were so many bad pick up lines and puns, Background Hercules/Stacker, Because the discord server got a little thirsty today, Librarian AU, M/M, i had to do something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/pseuds/Farisya
Summary: The Breach is closing.Stacker Pentecost needs the best of the best.Chuck doesn't think some has been is what The Dome needs.Raleigh thinks Chuck is an asshole.Mako just wants to do her job.





	1. Where do you want to be, Mr. Becket?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthedrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/gifts), [Night_Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Mary/gifts), [Lost_Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Robin/gifts).



> The Pacific Rim discord server got a little thirsty, surprise surprise, and I just had to do something. So here it is, my second drabble in 24 hours. 
> 
> It looks like Book Two of my Labyrinth fic is just going to languish in writer's block hell for a while longer. Sorry, not really sorry. Cause the boys are precious and I love them and we got blasted with new Charlie and Rob stuff this week. 
> 
> If you haven't heard of For Love or Money, you're missing out. You need to watch it. Soooo funny. And Triple Frontier? Yeah, man. Even though Batfleck is in it....Totally worth it. 
> 
> Title taken verbatim from mine and Inthedrift's conversation about this drabble.

Five years ago, Raleigh Becket lost his brother and his job. 

Yancy, the fucking dick, wasn’t dead. No, he was still, annoyingly, swanning around Raleigh’s former place of employment like their former boss hadn’t practically ripped his brother’s heart out. Like he hadn’t blackballed him with every respectable institution until the only place left for Raleigh to go was _here._

 _Here_ was Hell, or more accurately the library students called _The Wall._ So named because they hit a metaphorical wall whilst studying in its ancient, creaky, _cold_ halls. Raleigh was back in Alaska working at the only university that would hire him after he left The Shatterdome. Managing the Wall’s collections as their only specialty librarian wasn’t his dream job. No, that was back at the Dome with Yancy. 

Five years Raleigh languished in his private hell, keeping grad students from dying and undergrads from fucking in the stacks. Five years where the only books he saw on the Kaiju and Jaegers were written by historians, anthropologists, and archaeologists rather than the original manuscripts he knew from the Dome. All because of some jumped up asshole pretending to be a gangster, who called himself Knifehead, but was actually named _Kevin._ He broke in and tried to steal a book. It wasn’t Raleigh’s fault the asshole got in, that was security. It wasn’t Raleigh’s fault he and Yancy both chased the guy down to retrieve the book, they made the decision fast and together, like always. It apparently _was_ Raleigh’s fault that the book was damaged during retrieval. 

Stacker Pentecost wasn’t a man to forgive when his subordinates disobeyed direct orders. Yancy was demoted out of Special Collections and onto the floor, running the main desk and suffering the onslaught of panicking undergrads the week of finals. Raleigh was silently reassigned to one of the Dome’s outbuildings and barely lasted a month before he left completely. 

Yet, after five years and his brother ghosting him, Stacker Pentecost stood at the Wall’s main desk. Raleigh was not impressed. 

“Mr. Becket.” 

Raleigh stared at him a long moment. “Marshal.” 

“It’s been a long time.” 

“Five years, four months,” Raleigh glared. 

“May I have a word?”

“Step into my office.” Stacker stepped aside for Raleigh to fish out his keys. He let Stacker enter the tiny room first, keeping his bag round his shoulder and leaning against the ancient window behind his desk. 

“How’s Yancy.” 

If he hadn’t spent years working for him, Raleigh would’ve missed Pentecost’s flinch. He started to question further, but Stacker levelled him with a glare and sidestepped the question. “Took me a while to find you.” 

“Yeah, well, a man in my position. Had to make a living somehow. Don’t think I didn’t notice you skipping my question.”

“Your brother is fine.” 

Raleigh allowed himself to sigh in relief. Yancy was a dickhead, but he was _Raleigh’s dickhead._ “What do you want then?” 

“You remember the Breach?” 

“How could I forget?”

Stacker clenched his jaw at Raleigh’s tone. “I’ve spent the last six months finding every single person on the planet who specializes in Kaiju and Jaeger manuscripts. The Breach is closing and we’re absorbing their collection.” 

Later, Raleigh would realize how long he stood in front of Stacker with his jaw hanging open. In the moment, though, he was floored by the sheer number of manuscripts the Breach held in private collection. Ironically, it was _Kevin’s_ aunt who owned the collection. Old witch was near a hundred and libraries the world over spent the last decade terrified of what would happen to her personal collection when she finally keeled over. Stacker took Raleigh’s stunned silence as an invitation to continue. 

“I need extra hands.”

“I’m guessing I wasn’t your first choice.” Raleigh ground out, finally remembering how much Pentecost pissed him off. 

“Everyone else who knows Gipsy as well as you is dead. Or I’ve assigned them somewhere else they’ll be more useful.” 

“I can’t do it again.” Raleigh sighed, slumping against the window. “I can’t go back knowing you’ll just kick me out the second this is over.” 

Stacker digested this. Librarians of Becket’s caliber were rare. He wasn’t just a librarian, he was an expert at manuscript preservation, the Dome needed him. “Where would you rather be, Mr. Becket? Here? Or in the finest collection of Jaeger manuscripts in the world?”


	2. You're Like a Dictionary, You Add Meaning to My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title cred goes to Night_Mary because she immediately popped up with library themed puns on the server when I asked for them. 
> 
> Bless you child. 
> 
> Here goes Chapter Two! Wherein Raleigh meets Mako and Chuck. 
> 
> This is a smidge angstier than expected. I promise that will change. 
> 
> Cause _Yancy_

Mako Mori was a godsend. Even though she was Stacker’s daughter and was utterly terrifying when she didn’t have coffee or had an undergrad ask her a stupid question, Raleigh was a little in love and completely in awe of her. 

His first day back at the Dome was filled with hugs from Tendo and half the staff, a distinct lack of Yancy, and a vigorous handshake from Hercules Hansen. After a conference in Manila when Yancy was knee-deep in his first job and Raleigh was interning, it was Herc who recommended Stacker hire the Becket brothers at the Dome. They were the library’s golden boys for three solid years after that, finding and preserving manuscripts most others wouldn’t dare go near. Seeing Herc again made Raleigh’s heart hurt at Yancy’s absence, but the easy smile on the Aussie’s face made Raleigh smile wider than he had in years. 

Mako, though, she was a breath of fresh air. Working as the graduate intern in charge of Gipsy meant she knew the collection just as well, if not better, than Raleigh did and she loved it just as much. Once Tendo begrudgingly released him into Mako’s hands, and Stacker decided he wasn’t going to cut and run, the two of them spent four hours walking the stacks. 

Raleigh was impressed Mako kept up with some of his more _creative_ preservation techniques and even improved some of them. She still wanted to follow all the rules, but she recognized a need for improvisation and the depth of her knowledge floored him. As they were locking up the collection that evening, he firmly told her if he wasn’t gay he’d have proposed already.   
Of course, that was when he met _The Asshole._

Chuck Hansen, dressed in a black-on-black suit and tie, which made his ginger hair and blue, no, green eyes stand out, chose that exact moment to appear alongside his father. Herc was happily chattering away, reminiscing with Raleigh, when Chuck decided to interject. 

“So, when was the last time you worked in a collection like this, Ray?” 

Raleigh stopped. Mako froze, he could see her glaring at Chuck. Herc clenched his jaw and sighed a little. Raleigh stared Chuck down, no longer wondering what he looked like under that sinfully well-fitted suit. 

“About five years ago.” 

Chuck processed the tense look on Raleigh’s face and let a shit-eating grin cross his face. Raleigh tensed at the malice in the other man’s eyes. Looks like that usually meant a beating was imminent, usually a beating Raleigh laid down on someone. 

“Hmm. What have you been doing for five years? Something pretty important I reckon.”   
Raleigh tilted his head. Mako looked ready to jump in and Herc was pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been working at the Wall.” 

“The Wall,” Chuck snorted. “Oh, wow, that’s really great. If we have a pack of manic undergrads you can hold their hands then, keep them busy while we do the real work, eh, Ray?” 

“It’s Raleigh.” 

“Whatever,” Chuck nearly snarled around the fake smile on his face. “You’re Pentecost’s idea and my old man here thinks you shit rainbows. But me? I think you’re just a has-been, dead-weight. Stay outta my way, or I’ll drop you like a sack of shit.” 

Mako snarled, ready to beat the shit out of her de facto stepbrother. Raleigh was more than willing to let it happen, but Herc shoved Chuck towards the main entrance and turned back to them. 

“Sorry about him. Some days I don’t know if he needs a hug or a kick in the ass.” 

Raleigh raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “Herc, you and I both know which one he needs.” 

Herc nodded, chuckling sadly. Mako reached out to pat his arm, earning a real grin from the Australian, before pulling Raleigh away to find some dinner. 

That was day one. Now, nearly two months later, with negotiations between The Breach and The Dome well underway, Raleigh knew he’d die for Mako. Slattern, as everyone in the Dome called Sophia Buonarotti, sent her nephew and his cronies into the Dome at all hours, claiming an urgent need to renegotiate with Pentecost or demands to see the new wing they were building to house her precious collection. Raleigh and Mako, working to partially digitize some of the most damaged manuscripts in the Gipsy Danger collection, were pulled out frequently to cater to the invasions. 

Mako, when alone with Raleigh was a funny, brilliant girl who laughed easily. The woman who faced down Lewis “Leatherback” Brighton, and laid him out for grabbing her ass, was a terrifying product of her adoptive father’s infamous attitude and the training her birth family gave her in martial arts. 

Raleigh adored her even more because Chuck was terrified of her too. After that first day, he never came within twenty feet of Raleigh if Mako was around. Raleigh suspected she beat the crap out of him after work during his first week back at the Dome, but she’d never admit it. 

When Mako wasn’t around though, that was when Chuck inevitably found Raleigh. He’d wander into Gipsy, engaging Raleigh in a verbal sparring matches that turned physical a couple times. Herc and Stacker broke them up the second time, earning them both formal reprimands and two days of suspension. 

They avoided each other as much as possible afterwards. Mako ran interference whenever they were required to be near each other or Chuck came to Gipsy for a legitimate reason. Raleigh could see it bothered her and she muttered a lot in Russian after Chuck left their presence. She’d tried speaking in Japanese, but after she realized Raleigh spoke it and wasn’t amused by her suggestion they “fuck it out,” she stopped using her native tongue. 

Of course, just as Raleigh started settling back in, despite Chuck Fucking Hansen’s attitude and _face,_ Yancy came back to the Dome. 

“So, Yance is back.” Tendo informed him at lunch one day. Raleigh’s fork paused halfway to his mouth and he frowned. Mako used his inattention as an opportunity to steal one of his rolls. “He’s coming in with the first batch of manuscripts this afternoon.” 

Raleigh pursed his lips and looked pointedly down at his lunch. He frowned, noticing the missing roll, and swallowed the food on his fork. “What’s that got to do with me?” 

Tendo shot Mako a concerned look. She shrugged. Raleigh was tight-lipped about his and Yancy’s falling out. “Well, I thought you might want to know.” 

“Okay, so I know.” Raleigh clipped out. He devoured his food quickly after that, resisting Mako and Tendo’s attempts to draw him into conversation, and headed for Gipsy. 

Surprisingly, when Raleigh looked up two hours later to the sound of someone in the stacks, it wasn’t Yancy coming to find him. Chuck Hansen, unusually wearing a pair of jeans and a ratty old jumper, stared down at him. Raleigh wasn’t in the mood for this shit today. 

“Can I help you?” Chuck froze. “Look, man, I’m not in the mood for your shit today. What do you want?” 

The younger Hansen frowned. “Heard Yancy is back.” 

“What does that have to do with you?” Raleigh was full on glaring now. 

“Look, I don’t like you, okay? But I get the shitty family dynamic, mate. Not like the old man and I see eye-to-eye, well, _ever.”_

Raleigh eyed Chuck carefully. Dressed like this and obviously nervous, Chuck finally looked his age. Wunderkind with a Masters in Library Science or not, and oh did Mako hate him for finishing his degree first, the kid really was young. Raleigh remembered being that age and the awkwardness paired with the cocky attitude and swagger. He sighed heavily, making Chuck stop what sounded like the beginning of an epic ramble. “Do you have a point, Chuck?” 

“Pentecost put me on the intake team. I’m with Yancy sorting through all the incoming manuscripts, deciding which collection to store them in.” The look on his face was open and painfully hopeful. 

“Still not getting it man.” Raleigh frowned. 

The answering annoyance on Chuck’s face put them back in familiar territory. “I’m trying to tell you I can keep Yancy out of Gipsy if you want me to. Dad told me some of what happened with that Kevin fucker.” Raleigh started to interrupt, but Chuck held up a hand. “Whatever, it was reckless and stupid, but you got the book back. Yancy ghosting you afterwards? That was a shit move. All I’m saying is I can help you avoid him, take it or leave it.” 

Raleigh immediately thought of three days ago. Owen “Otachi” Wilson and Leatherback came into the Dome with paperwork for Pentecost and ended up picking a fight with Newt, one of the ink experts on the restoration staff. Everyone in a twenty-foot radius intervened before Leatherback could pummel the annoying little scientist. Chuck managed to knock the big guy off kilter long enough for Raleigh to get him in a headlock while security ran up. Raleigh tried not to smile remembering Chuck’s shout of, “Kick his ass.” 

Looking at the man now, Raleigh was a little entranced. Chuck planted himself firmly in the “Hot But Way Too Big Of An Asshole To Even Consider Hate-Sex” category the first time he opened his mouth in Raleigh’s presence. Standing here in a worn grey jumper and, really were _those his thighs,_ jeans, Raleigh was painfully aware of his attraction. 

“Yeah,” He finally said. Chuck’s head snapped up from where he’d been studying a shelf and he locked eyes with Raleigh. “Keep my dickhead brother out of here. I’d appreciate it. I’ll buy you dinner or something as a thank you.” 

Chuck cleared his throat and failed to hide how pleased he was if the faint blush was anything to go by. “Bonzer.” 

Raleigh watched him walk away, man enough to admit he was ogling that ass, with a small smile on his face. Mako reliably informed him that Yancy _hated_ Chuck even more than Raleigh did. Something about Yancy coming onto Chuck while he was still an intern and getting shot down, publicly and loudly. Mako couldn’t even tell Raleigh the story without breaking down in tears of laughter. 

Maybe there was hope for the asshole yet.


	3. The Do-Me Decimal System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me a bit. Not worried about it at all. I laughed the whole way thru.
> 
> Thanks Lost_Robin for the chapter title. And to Tawny and Mikiichann for the help brogan-ing (?) it up here. I toned it back down otherwise we would've been here all day. :D
> 
> Also, I've upped the rating for....reasons.

Raleigh was really fucking impressed. Yancy was back in the Dome for six weeks before he managed to slip past Chuck and hunt his little brother down in Gipsy. 

Six long weeks of surreptitiously watching Chuck annoy the shit out of the elder Becket. Six long weeks of Chuck schlepping down from the empty wing to deliver handpicked manuscripts to Gipsy. Six long weeks of Chuck trying to flirt with Raleigh. 

It had been a _long_ six weeks. 

Poor Mako nearly lost her mind every time she heard an Australian accent, which confused Herc to no end, and god forbid someone enunciate Raleigh’s name wrong. Chuck had to duck a drawer from the card catalog one day. 

Today, though, Raleigh’s six-foot ginger bodyguard was out sick after a foolhardy visit to the undergrad canteen at four in the morning. Mako even managed to look sad about it when she brought Raleigh his coffee. 

The morning passed slowly, Raleigh looking up at every noise, every movement, waiting for Yancy to descend. It didn’t happen. Nor did he show up in the break room at lunch. Raleigh stayed on edge all day until Mako’s phone rang.

Raleigh couldn’t even be mad at Chuck for drawing away his last line of defense. The Asshole sounded absolutely awful and with his dad stuck at the library finagling with Slattern’s lawyers, _again,_ Mako was the next logical choice. 

He survived two more hours before his brother appeared like a menacing version of Apollo. 

“Raleigh.” 

“Yancy.” 

They stared at each other for an excruciatingly long moment before Yancy cracked. Yancy always cracked. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Raleigh huffed. “Well, that was easy. Only took five and a half years.” 

“That’s not fair.” Yancy flinched. “You walked out.” 

“No, I was quietly forced out. You got to stay behind and reap all the benefits, like always.” 

“Hey! Don’t pull that shit with me. I begged Pentecost to keep you on. He sent you to the Shack _temporarily.”_

“Bullshit, he flat out told me I’d never be allowed back in here, that there was only room for one Becket in the Dome. Told me I’d never be allowed inside Gipsy again.” 

Raleigh snapped his jaw shut at the surprise on Yancy’s face. Of course he would take Stacker’s word and believe that Raleigh just walked. Granted, Raleigh knew Pentecost would relent eventually and pull him out of the Shack, maybe loan him out to other institutions and collections, but he wanted to be at the Dome. He wanted to stay with Gipsy. Pentecost told him no. So, he did the only thing he could, he left. 

“Rals,” Yancy reached out and pulled him into a hug. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, I know. You’re a dick, you can’t help it.” Raleigh said into his brother’s neck. 

Yancy laughed. God it was good to hear him laugh again. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was a mess without you here. Jazmine transferred to Chau.” 

“She _fucking did not!”_ Raleigh shouted, shoving Yancy away. “What the fuck did you do to her?” 

“More like what she did to me. She was pissed when I didn’t go after you. Spent three months making my life hell and then one day dropped her transfer paperwork on my desk and moved out. Haven’t seen her since.” 

“Well, I have.” Raleigh said, thinking on his last few interactions with his baby sister. “She didn’t say a fucking word to me.” 

The brothers shared a look and started laughing. Just like that, the tension was broken. Things weren’t forgiven, but it was a start. 

\------

Two days later, Chuck burst into Gipsy to find Raleigh and Yancy doubled over, laughing hysterically at some graffiti Mako found. She was watching them, confused, because they were too keyed up to tell her it was _them_ who scrawled the inappropriate figures on the back of the bookshelf. 

“Oi! What’s all this then?” Chuck interrupted. 

Yancy snapped to attention and glared at the younger man. “What the fuck are you doing down here?” 

“Uh, visiting my friend?” Chuck snapped back. 

Mako and Raleigh shared a look and started edging closer to get between the two men. 

“Your _friend?_ Raleigh isn’t your friend, asshole.” 

“I was _actually_ here for Mako, fucking scrote.” 

“Maybe Mako doesn’t want you here!” Yancy stepped into Chuck’s space. 

“Really? My best friend doesn’t want me here?” Chuck snarled. “Who the fuck do you think you are, mate?” 

“Guys,” Raleigh ventured. Both of them ignored him so he shoved them apart. He kept his back to Chuck, unconsciously trusting the asshole not to do anything to him. Fuck, he didn’t want to analyze that behavior right now, not with his brother ready to throw down in the stacks. “If you two don’t stop, I’m gonna tell Sasha what you were up to down here.” 

Chuck, who was reaching out to push Raleigh behind him and get back in Yancy’s face, stopped dead. Yancy’s eyes widened to the point of hilarity and he slumped in defeat. Even Mako was impressed, watching the three of them with barely restrained glee. 

“Now, Yancy, I know you’ve got at least ten manuscripts to log before lunch.” 

“You’re kicking _me_ out? Really, Rals?” 

Raleigh glared at his brother. He dared not glance over his shoulder to see how smug Chuck looked. The look on Mako’s face told him plenty. The asshole was gloating. Raleigh kept his eyes on his brother, staring him down until Yancy caved and stomped out. Only then did he turn to Chuck. 

“Was there a reason you came down here?”

Chuck blushed. Raleigh tried not to smile at the sight. He mostly succeeded. “Um, well, we had a deal, yeah? Tendo said the bloody show pony headed this way and I—”

“You what?” Raleigh prompted when Chuck trailed off. Mako chose that moment to make a gracious exit, muttering about re-shelving and idiot boys. 

“I, uh,” Chuck floundered. Raleigh took pity. 

“You decided to come running to my rescue didn’t you?” 

“No!”

Raleigh tilted his head and smiled. “No?” 

“No. We had a deal and I was gone and he took advantage.” 

The look on Chuck’s face was so achingly awkward that Raleigh couldn’t help it, he busted out laughing. At this rate, he’d crack a rib before the day was over. He hadn’t laughed this much in years. 

“Oi, fuck off, mate.” 

“No.” He lost it again. “No, Chuck. It’s fine. Look, Yance and I buried the hatchet. He’s gonna grovel for rest of time and I get my brother back, okay? You did good.”

The small smile that crossed Chuck’s face did things to Raleigh. “You couldn’t have buried the hatchet in his face and saved us all the trouble of looking at it?” 

Raleigh felt his ribs creaking as he laughed again. The bright look on Chuck’s face was worth the pain. 

“So,” Chuck scrubbed a hand through his hair. “You guys are good?” 

“Not really,” Raleigh said, sobering. “But he’s my brother, so we’ll get there.” 

Chuck nodded and turned to stare at the shelf behind Raleigh’s head. “Guess we’ll be seeing less of each other then.” 

Raleigh stared at him incredulously. Chuck was fucking oblivious. The idiot turned to walk away and Raleigh had enough. He darted a hand out and grabbed Chuck’s, oh good god, well-muscled arm. 

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Huh?” 

“What. Are. You. Doing. Tonight?”

“Oh, um, we’ve got a new shipment coming in Monday. I was gonna stay late and catch up cataloguing everything I missed.” Raleigh nodded and, begrudgingly, let go of Chuck’s arm. “Why?” 

“Well, we had a deal. You kept Yancy off my back, so I owe you dinner.” Raleigh smiled slowly, eyes boring into Chuck. He’d been reliably informed this particular look screamed sex. Sure enough, Chuck blinked hard and blushed furiously. 

“Oh, well, um, yeah.” He stuttered out and practically ran away with a muttered, “Bye, Ray,” thrown over his shoulder. 

Later that night, Raleigh returned to the Dome, takeaway bags in hand to find Chuck and Yancy bickering in the intake wing. Yancy caught sight of Raleigh first and bounded over like an overeager puppy. 

“Oh! I’m starving thanks Rals!” 

He snatched the bags from Raleigh’s hands and headed for the break room. Raleigh stared after him, gob smacked. 

“That wasn’t our dinner was it?” Chuck grumbled. 

Raleigh sighed. “It was.” 

“Fucking knob jockey.” Raleigh grinned. “Which one of your parents dropped him on his fucking head?”

“Not sure. He’s always been like this.” 

\------

Unfortunately, Yancy’s theft of their dinner was only the beginning. Over the course of the next three weeks, he successfully broke up every possible moment alone Raleigh and Chuck tried to have. 

Late lunch at the bar around the corner? Yancy caught them walking and invited himself along. 

Chuck came down to Gipsy after _Kevin_ showed up with a special delivery from his aunt with Tim Tams? Yancy popped up and stole all five sleeves. He and Chuck nearly came to blows over that one. Raleigh laughed his ass off later when Chuck explained what “I hope your chooks turn to emus and kick your funny door down” meant. 

Yancy called off sick one day and Chuck dragged Raleigh to the roof at lunch only to have the man in question appear five minutes later, claiming he felt much better. 

It all finally came to a head after Chuck got Raleigh down to their local with promises of warm beer and sport only to find Tendo, Yancy, Herc, and an apologetic Mako waiting for them. Yancy pulled Raleigh away, while Chuck glared hard enough to bruise, and kept him separate from Chuck. 

The others watched the whole display with increasing levels of incredulity. Raleigh was at a loss. He _knew_ Yancy was doing this on purpose. He just couldn’t figure out why!

Herc saved them by pushing Yancy into trying to outdrink him, a mistake Yancy happily made. Within an hour, Herc and Tendo were dragging Yancy out with promises to get him home safely. Mako bowed out a moment later, kissing Raleigh’s cheek and wishing him luck. 

Chuck didn’t relax after they left. If anything he seemed wound tighter than ever. 

“Alone at last,” Raleigh teased. 

Nothing. 

“Chuck.” Nothing. “Chuckles, Charles, Charlie.” 

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

“He speaks! It’s a miracle.”

Raleigh poked Chuck in the cheek earning himself a slapped hand. He raised an eyebrow and did it again. If anyone asked later, neither would admit to the childish wrestling that ensued. Nor would Chuck admit that he got distracted by Raleigh’s jumper riding up, exposing _those fucking abs,_ and allowed the fucking seppo to get the drop on him. Raleigh sure as fuck wouldn’t admit that he loosened his chokehold when Chuck moaned and then _bit him._

The look Chuck shot him when he shoved Raleigh away was pure sin. 

“The fuck was that, mate?”

“That was me trying to get your attention.” 

Chuck frowned. “Sorry, just. Your brother is a fucking freckle fart from kmart.”

“Am,” Raleigh paused to laugh. “Am I supposed to know what that means?” 

“He’s a fucking cuntwhistle.” Chuck elaborated, throwing his hands in the air. Raleigh rescued his pint from the flailing limbs. “I don’t know what his fucking problem is! Why won’t he leave us alone? I just, I want—”

Raleigh looked up from his beer to find Chuck staring at him. “I want a chance at this.”

It was Raleigh’s turn to blush and turn his head. He coughed and took a long pull of his pint. Chuck kept staring at him until he broke. He didn’t want to think about the things Chuck could get past him if he looked at Raleigh like that. 

“Look,” Raleigh sighed. “Yance is half big-brother and half-parent. Our mom died when we were kids and it was up to him to take care of me and my sister cause dad fucked off. Then there was the whole thing with _Kevin_ and he’s trying to make up for it.” 

“Doesn’t explain why he hates me.” 

“Apparently that one is on you. Mako said you shot him down?” 

Chuck gaped, a light going on in his head. Then a familiar look of fury crossed his face and he smacked a hand down on the table. “That fucking mongrel is still on about that?” 

Raleigh shrugged. “I guess. Not like I was around to witness it. What did you do to him?” 

“Nothing! Not at first. But he was pushier than a bitch in heat so I had enough one day and—”

“And?”

“And I,” Chuck squeezed his eyes shut and took a long drink. “I shouted at him a bit.”

Raleigh nodded encouragingly. Chuck took a deep breath. 

“He got in my face and was doing that whole smarmy, ‘I’m really attractive look at me,’ thing and I fucking lost it.” 

“What did you say?” 

“Can you clap? Then clap a cow’s cunt on your head and hope a bull comes along and roots some sense into ya.” 

Raleigh spluttered. “What _the fuck_ does that mean?” 

Chuck laughed, the tension finally bleeding completely out of his shoulders. Raleigh smiled widely at the sight. God he was beautiful. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Raleigh choked a bit. Chuck stopped smiling. Raleigh waved him off, taking a sip of his beer. He was losing his fucking mind over this guy. 

“I’m not sure it’ll translate, mate.” 

“Liar.” 

“Fucking dill.” 

“Again, I don’t know what that means.” 

“You’re hopeless.” 

“Well, you’re pretty.” 

Chuck choked on his beer. “What?”

“You heard me.” Raleigh sucked his thumb into his mouth, licking salt off from the basket of chips on the table. 

The Australian stared at him, beer still halfway to his lips. His brain seemed to reboot and he shot Raleigh the filthiest look. “Well you’re a right spunk yourself.” 

“Don’t know what that means.” Raleigh returned the filthy look and sucked more salt off his fingers. Chuck groaned and drained his pint, walking funny towards the bar and muttering about cocksucking lips. 

\-----

Yancy did not give up on his campaign. Raleigh and Chuck just got better at avoiding him. There were snogs in closets, oh the irony, and in the stacks. They stopped trying to go out and started hanging out at each other’s flats instead. Herc didn’t even blink finding Raleigh on his couch in the morning anymore. Though he’d been heard groaning on about perfectly good beds down the hall more than once. 

Chuck’s bulldog, Max, adored Raleigh and they took him out for walks on the weekends. Raleigh grinning like a loon every time Chuck nutted up and held his hand. It was after one of these walks, heading back towards Raleigh’s apartment, that they stumbled upon Yancy waiting at the door to Raleigh’s building. 

The elder Becket wasn’t alone. A blonde terror launched herself off the stoop and into Raleigh’s arms. Chuck frowned at her, waiting for an explanation, while Max danced around ready to make a new friend. The dog was a sucker for a pretty girl. 

“Who’s your friend, Rals?” 

“Oh!” Raleigh reached out and wrapped his arm around Chuck’s waist. “This is Chuck! Chuck, this is my sister, Jazmine.” 

Raleigh felt Chuck relax when he realized who the woman was. Jealous brat. Jazmine eyed them carefully, lingering on Raleigh’s arm placement before dropping down and ignoring Chuck completely in favor of his dog. 

“Oh who’s a good boy? You are, yes you are. Such a good boy.” 

Max, whore that he was, dropped to his back immediately, submitting to a vigorous belly rub. Chuck rolled his eyes. Yancy watched the whole exchange quietly, frowning as Raleigh kissed Chuck’s temple. Jazmine started chatting with Chuck about her own dog, a massive Neapolitan Mastiff named Bravo, winning the grumpy ginger over immediately. 

Eventually, Max got restless and Chuck turned to head home on the other side of campus. Raleigh pointedly kissed him deeply, just to annoy his brother, until Jazmine started cheering them on. Chuck pulled back with a dazed look on his face. Max had to head butt him a few times and tug on the leash before he shook his head and started walking.

“Damn, Rals,” Jazmine whispered as Chuck crossed the street. “It is both a sadness and a _pleasure_ to watch him walk away.”

Raleigh shoved her. “You are the fucking worst.”

“Shut up, I’m your favorite.” She shouted back at him. 

They both turned to look at Yancy, still frowning with his arms crossed behind them. He glared at them both. Jazmine and Raleigh shared a look and nodded sagely. 

“Yep,” Raleigh said. “No competition. You’re my favorite.” 

Jazmine smiled triumphantly and pulled her brothers down the road to the noodle joint on the corner. Yancy stayed quiet and withdrawn the whole time to the point that Jazmine started frowning at him. When he finally got up to use the bathroom, Jazmine turned on Raleigh. 

“So, you and Chuckles?” 

“Yep.” 

“Dude, you’ve got a type.” 

Raleigh frowned. “I do not.” 

“You totally do. That’s why Yance is pissed. He thinks the asshole is gonna break your heart.” 

_“Chuck_ is not gonna break my heart. And I do not have a type.” 

“Lies.” 

“Brat.” 

“Dickweed.” 

“Crayon-eater.” 

Jazmine snorted, drawing looks from other tables. “God, I missed you.” She reached over and ruffled Raleigh’s hair. “Now, admit it. You have a thing for grumpy guys who are the biggest softies on the inside.” 

Raleigh made to argue and paused, thinking. “Okay, I’ll give you that one.” 

“Seriously, though,” Jazz slurped her noodles. “Have the two of you fucked yet?”

“God,” Raleigh groaned, slumping back into his chair. “No! Every time we turn around _Yancy is there._ Or he sends Herc or Stacker our way. It’s getting ridiculous.” 

Jazz pondered her brother’s distraught face. She reached out to pat his shoulder. “I may be able to help.” 

“Please,” Raleigh begged. “I’ve been walking funny for weeks. And not because of anything _good.”_

Yancy chose that moment to reappear. “What did I miss?” 

“Oh nothing,” Jazz supplied. “Just Rals lamenting the state of his collection. He’s a little blue.” 

“I thought Gipsy was in great shape? Mako’s been doing a great job.” Yancy said, confused. 

Raleigh glared at his sister. She smiled sweetly back. 

\------

Two days later, Jazz showed up at the Dome. She spoke to Mako for a few minutes, which terrified every male within a hundred yards, and then whisked Yancy off to take her shopping. Stacker and Herc ignored his protests of work and waved him off. They both remembered Jazmine’s teen years and neither wanted a repeat of one of her strops. 

Raleigh and Chuck, standing on opposite sides of the lobby as Jazz dragged Yancy away, stared at each other. Mako, suffering from their blue balls as well, huffed and shoved Raleigh towards the lifts. She handed him an unidentified manuscript and practically barricaded him in the restoration room at the back of the collection. 

About an hour later, a knock sounded on the door. Raleigh looked up and saw Mako smiling softly down at him, holding a bag. 

“What’s up?” 

“This is for you.” She handed him the bag. “Don’t open it yet.” 

“Um, okay. Why?” 

“Because I am tired, Raleigh.” She said softly, but forcefully. “I am tired of this—thing.” 

Raleigh stared at her, very confused. “I’m sorry.” 

“You should be,” She poked him in the chest. He pulled her forward and kissed her forehead. She huffed and stalked off. “You’re welcome!” 

“For what?” He shouted after her. 

He heard the door open and close. He started to open the bag when he heard footsteps again. Chuck ambled down the aisle towards him. 

“Mako said you needed me?” 

“She did?” Raleigh answered. “She just threw a bag at me and left.” 

Before Chuck could say anything, the lights clicked off. The red emergency lights kicked in a second later, bathing them both in crimson. They shared a look and both scrambled for their phones. The Gipsy Danger collection of Jaeger manuscripts was deep in the basement, neither of them had a signal. They took off towards the doors and found a piece of paper taped to the glass. 

_Raleigh and Chuck,_  
_I am exhausted by you. I set the doors on a timer. You have four hours until they open again. Jazmine will keep Yancy away._  
_You’re welcome,_  
_Mako_

They read the note once, twice, and then stared at each other. Raleigh dropped the bag onto a worktable and practically ripped it open. Inside were two brand new boxes of condoms, both their preferred brands and they did not want to think about how Mako knew which ones to buy, and four different kinds of lube. Chuck picked up the bottle that promised to _warm and relax_ with a wicked grin. 

“Mako Mori is my hero.” 

Raleigh nodded in agreement. “If I wasn’t gay.”

“Well,” Chuck said lightly. “If she wasn’t the closest thing I have to a sister.” 

They stared down at the bag and then locked eyes. Raleigh reached out and pulled Chuck close. The younger man was wearing a suit again today. This one a dark blue that made his eyes change color. In the red light he looked like a wet dream. “Let’s stop talking about Mako.” 

Chuck leaned in and bit Raleigh’s ear, gently. His hands snaked up the back of the frankly god-awful old man jumper he wore and then down the back of his jeans. “Yes, let’s stop talking about her.” 

Raleigh turned his head and caught Chuck’s mouth, glad they were of a height. The kiss started off easy, it didn’t stay that way. Within seconds, Raleigh dragged Chuck away from the glass front of the wing and back into the stacks. A heavy oak worktable stood against one wall and he shoved Chuck against it, ripping his jacket off. 

His tie and belt went next, though Raleigh laid them both on the table with a wink. Chuck groaned and ripped Raleigh’s jumper and vest off him, mouthing at his collar bones. They stood in the slightly chilly air, snogging furiously until Raleigh remembered he had a plan. He mouthed down Chuck’s neck, dropping his hands down to tease his chest and unbutton his trousers. 

“Do we need the condoms?” Raleigh whispered in his ear. 

Chuck gasped, eyes flying open. “Fuck, probably.”

Raleigh hummed and pushed his hand into Chuck’s pants. He gripped his cock hard and bit his neck. “Unfortunate.” 

The obscene moan that left Chuck’s mouth as Raleigh stroked him echoed in the stacks. Raleigh smirked and pushed Chuck back. He grabbed the edge of Chuck’s shirt and pulled, buttons flying into the darkness. 

“Oi, I like this shirt!” 

“I’ll buy you another one.” Raleigh leaned forward to mouth at Chuck’s nipples. “Hold on to something.” 

Chuck dropped his head to the table and chose to hold on to Raleigh’s hair. It had gotten a bit long and Chuck put his hands in it at every opportunity. Raleigh grinned and turned his attention to the other nipple as he pushed Chuck’s trousers and pants down. He snaked a hand out and grabbed the bottle of warming lube, Chuck squirmed at the sound of it opening. Raleigh slicked his fingers and resumed stroking Chuck’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Chuck ground out after several long minutes of Raleigh’s light, teasing strokes. “Stop!” 

Raleigh drew back, eyebrows drawn together. “Stop?” 

“No! No! Don’t _stop!”_

“Don’t stop,” Raleigh leaned in and kissed him. 

Chuck pushed his face away, panting. “Fuck, Raleigh, stop teasing me.” 

“Hmm,” He kissed Chuck lightly. “Okay.” 

He slicked his fingers and, checking in with Chuck, slid two inside him slowly. Chuck moaned loudly, legs dropping open, and he wrapped both his hands into Raleigh’s hair. Two fingers quickly became three until Chuck wrapped his legs around Raleigh’s waist and hauled him forward with a command to “Get the fuck in me now.” 

There was a scramble to push Raleigh’s jeans down and then for the box of condoms. Raleigh sank into Chuck on an aborted laugh, both moaning and breathing heavily as he bottomed out. Chuck held Raleigh close for a long moment, stroking his hair and simply enjoying himself. Eventually, Raleigh shifted, his abs rubbing against Chuck’s cock, and that was the end of anything sweet. Chuck dug his heels into Raleigh’s ass and pulled his hair. 

“Make me feel this for a week,” He commanded and Raleigh growled, actually fucking growled, pounding into Chuck like his life depended on it. 

Chuck keened as Raleigh’s lips locked onto his nipples again and clawed his back. He had the stray thought that he’d never had a fuck this good before Raleigh pulled him up and bit his neck again, _like a fucking vampire._ There was no thought after that, only the sound of skin slapping together and breathy moans. 

Just as Chuck thought he was ready to come, Raleigh tensed and turned his head to kiss him hard. Raleigh grinned sympathetically as he pulled out and disposed of the condom. Before Chuck could complain about being left high and dry, the lube bottle was dropped in his hand and Raleigh was rolling a condom down his cock, with his mouth. 

Neither would ever acknowledge the high pitched sound that escaped Chuck at the sight. He surged forward, pushing Raleigh against one of the bookshelves and hauled him up. Raleigh wrapped his legs around Chuck’s waist, cock already half-hard again thanks to the caveman display, and helpfully squirted lube onto Chuck’s fingers. 

Three of those fingers drilled into his ass and he keened, dropping his head back against the shelving unit. Chuck prepped him quickly and mercilessly, dragging against his prostate on every thrust, until Raleigh was completely incapable of thought. Just as he thought he might come from this alone and _really_ piss Chuck off, the fingers were gone. 

He dropped his head forward to rest against Chuck’s, breathing hard. Chuck let him slide down a bit, the rough wood making the scratches on his back burn in the best way possible, and then there was a cock in his ass. He shifted a bit, taking it all in one go, and leaned forward to bite Chuck’s ear. 

“Fucking vampire.” 

“You love it.” Raleigh teased, clenching his muscles and making Chuck groan. 

It was the catalyst Chuck needed. He hefted Raleigh’s not-inconsiderable weight against the bookshelf again, damn would they be exploring this new kink later, and let Raleigh have it. He wasn’t going to last long, not after the pounding Raleigh gave him. If the breathy gasps and whimpers escaping Raleigh’s mouth were any clue, he was well on his way to coming again. All too soon, that familiar, wonderful warmth coiled tight inside him and he thrust once, twice more. Raleigh gasped, feeling the warmth inside him, and came again. 

Chuck drew away enough to let Raleigh’s legs drop down and pressed him against the shelf, still inside him. Raleigh breathed heavily against his temple, kissing him lightly every few moments. Chuck slowly pulled out, Raleigh wincing slightly, and tied the condom off. The stacks were kept chilly on purpose and as they caught their breath, the sweat on their skin began to cool. Raleigh shivered and pulled Chuck against him. 

“Cold?” 

“A little,” Raleigh admitted. He ran teasing hands down Chuck’s flanks. Despite coming harder than he had in _years,_ Chuck could feel his cock stirring again. Raleigh realized it too and smiled against Chuck’s cheek. 

He reached up and pulled the younger man in for a kiss and let his other hand stray to where Chuck was still loose, slipping a finger inside. Another followed as Chuck’s breath stuttered and Raleigh spun them so Chuck was pressed against the bookshelf. 

He thanked every deity he could think of that the shelving units were bolted to the floor and wrapped his free hand around Chuck’s cock. Raleigh kept his eyes on Chuck, watching his face, as he teased him to hardness again. 

Raleigh kept the fingers in Chuck’s ass pumping slowly, dragging against his prostate, and his strokes steady. Chuck would have to suffer through this one. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and Chuck dropped his head against Raleigh’s neck, gasping for breath. Raleigh let go for a moment to adjust, taking more of Chuck’s weight, and then drove a third and fourth finger into his ass. Chuck’s head flew back and he thrust helplessly into Raleigh’s hand, spilling quickly. 

Logically, he knew there was no way he was getting it up again for a while, but the sight of Chuck losing it like that made Raleigh twitchy. He picked up his boxers and wiped them both down as Chuck panted heavily. The younger man watched him, a look in his eyes Raleigh didn’t understand. 

“So,” Chuck grinned. “Is the biting going to be a _thing?”_

“Maybe.” 

“Maybe, he says,” Chuck reached for him and pulled him close. “As if he didn’t maul me like a fucking tiger.” 

“Is it a problem?” Raleigh teased. 

Chuck ran gentle hands across the welts on Raleigh’s back, making the older man shiver from something other than the chilly room. “No. No problem.” 

Those same hands dipped down into the cleft of Raleigh’s ass and suddenly both of them weren’t interested in speaking anymore. 

\-----

Yancy stood outside Gipsy’s doors, confused. Mako said Raleigh hadn’t left yet and Jazz confirmed he wasn’t at his apartment. Yet, the wing was locked up tight and the emergency lights were on. He was just about to step out and pick up the landline to call Sasha in security when the door unlocked. 

The emergency lights kicked off and the low, lights meant for preservation kicked on immediately. Yancy caught movement and gaped as Chuck and Raleigh opened the door. Raleigh’s hair was a fucking wreck and the neck of his jumper was pulled, revealing a ring of dark bruises. 

Chuck had his suit on, but the shirt was torn open and the vest underneath had a suspicious stain on it. Both of them had red marks around their wrists and Chuck’s tie was rumpled beyond recognition as it hung around his neck. 

They were giggling to each other, oblivious to Yancy’s distress. 

“Did you two really fuck in the stacks?” Yancy practically shouted at them. 

Raleigh’s head shot up from where he looked ready to bite Chuck and he glared at his brother. Chuck snarled. Mako barreled down the stairs just as Yancy geared up to start yelling and smacked a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Aleksis appeared a second later, pinning Yancy’s arms back and tossing him over his shoulder. 

“Good night, Little Becket, Little Hansen. Will return Yancy in morning.” 

Mako waved at them, smiling sweetly, and followed the Russian giant to the lifts where Sasha was already waiting with a black bag and more tape. 

Raleigh and Chuck exchanged a look. “Should I be concerned?” 

“Nah, mate. They won’t hurt him.” Yancy yelped as the lift doors closed. “Much.”


End file.
